


Alana's Battle Tactics

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Shadow Journals [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Alana the adorable little one has a special book that her father gave her to keep her battle tactics in.  She's decided to use it for her thoughts as well.  Rated C for Cuteness Overload...





	1. Chapter 1

#  Alana's Battle ~~tactish~~ tactics please don't read…

Daddy gave me this book to write my tactics into and I figured I would use it to write my thoughts and my battle tactics!  I is so clever! I bet Daddy does that too! Hmm..well the first thing my Daddy taught me is that knights are weak to magic and that we need to protect them from enemy mages.  Mummy says that Daddy studies tactics because he’s working on keeping every one saves. My Daddy is soo cool! He’s my hero just like my Mummy :). Mummy has a special sword called Falchion and only Mummy or Granddaddy Chrom can wield it.  I sort of can since Mummy got me to swing it once at a log. At first I thought I missed it but Daddy says I cut the log clear in half. I think Daddy was teasing me because I saw Daddy smiling. But Mummy says lying is bad. Daddy too so maybe I can use Falchion but if I is able to use it why does it feel so heavy to uses? 

 

Daddy says that knights wield lances and they can’t move too quickly or too far because they has armour on to limit  ~~ mobiwity ~~ mobility.  Daddy says knights are good for stopping archers if they’ve got throwy spears to counter attack the archers.  Daddy also says a knight is also in danger of getting hurt by...amour slayers? I don’t really remember but Daddy says there are some weapons that can really hurt a knight so when he asks them to fight he says that we have to be careful and make sure the enemy can’t hurt the knights too badly.  My Daddy always works to keep everyone saves.

 

Daddy also says that lances beat swords in a duel and axes beat lances.  Daddy also says that swords are better against axes. Sometimes I play a special game with Daddy when he has the time and we pretend we’re leading our army to protect Mummy and Granddaddy Chrom.  Daddy always beats me :( but he says I’m learning and getting better all the time. I hope I can beat Daddy one day :) when I do I will be so happy. I’ll be a great tactician just like Daddy. Mummy sometimes watches us and giggles when Daddy smiles at her.  My Daddy loves my Mummy  _ very _ much.  He and Mummy love me very much too.  I always love it when I get hugs from Mummy and Daddy.  They’re the bestest heroes ever!

 

Daddy says that today we’re going to learn about mages.  Daddy says there are two main types of mages. Dark mages like Daddy’s Master Henry and Mistress Tharja and Anima mages like Master Ricken and Mistress Miriel.  Dark mages use dark magic and anima magic. Daddy says that dark magic is dangerous magic if you don’t use it properly and you can get hurts by it. It’s also very useful magic.  Daddy says Nosferatu is a spell that dark mages use to help recover their health from the enemy. Mire was the first real dark magic spell I saw as Daddy used that to hit the bad guys from really  _ really  _ far away.  Daddy says Mire is useful in a pinch since it can be used to weaken the enemy before you have to face off against them at close range.  Daddy told me it’s a really powerful spell that needs lots of focus. Daddy also says that most tacticians forget how useful Mire is when applied correctly against an enemy.  He says the bad guys like to use it too but they’re not always strong enough to use it. Daddy says a high level dark mage can do a lot of damage with Mire and Waste. Couple that with Nosferatu and Daddy says it’s a scary strategy to defeat.  I’m not sure what type of mage my Daddy is. He uses Thoron a lot but Daddy also uses Mire and Nosferatu. Oh and Daddy uses swords too! Huh I’ll have to ask Daddy what type of mage he is.

 

So I think I have a plan for the next time we play our special game.  I’ll have to make use of some of my dark mages and knights. My knights will form a defensive wall and my dark mages will use Mire to beat the enemys at a distance!  I’ll beat Daddy today!

 

I lost to Daddy again :( but Daddy says I need to learn more.  Today Daddy told me about anima mages. Anima mages as Daddy has said before use anima magic, They have different types of magic.  There are three kinds of anima magic, Wind (which Daddy has been teaching me to use), Fire (which Mistress Miriel uses) and Thunder (Daddy’s favourite kind of anima magic that he likes to use on Mr. Inigo when he’s being silly.  Mummy is always telling Daddy not to zap Mr. Inigo but Daddy always does. I think Daddy says its to keep Mr. Inigo on his toes? I don’t really know why Daddy does it). Daddy says that wind magic is like a bow to a flying unit.  He says that a  ~~ Pegishish ~~ Pegasus needs to be careful because wind can do a lot of damage.  Daddy says even Flying Tacticians need to be careful of wind magic.  Daddy showed me a really  _ cool _ wind tome.  It’s called Celicia’s Gale and it is soo cool.  Daddy even showed me what it did on the training grounds and the magic looks so pretty.  Daddy says he likes to save his tomes as much as possible and he also showed me why. The page flickered and disappeared!  It was gone! Daddy says that if you call on a tome’s power too much the tome will run out of magic. He says some tomes are immune to it but others are not.  Daddy says that we need to be careful about saving the tomes that do run out of magic as much as possible. He says that they are normally very powerful tomes compared to their non breakable counterparts.  Daddy says he had to learn a special skill so that he wouldn’t break his tomes. I asked Daddy what I would have to do and he said, “It’s a very special skill that you can learn. It will allow you to use your weapon as much as you want without having to worry about it breaking.  It takes a little while to be of a practical use but with the right training you’ll find this skill activates a lot...in fact it activates almost all of the time for me now.” 

My Daddy knows so much.  That’s why I always gets to ask Daddy lots of questions and he always knows how to help me gets it.

 

The next magic Daddy taught me about was Fire.  I noticed that Daddy kept frowning and I asked him what was wrong.  Daddy says some people are not as good with other types of magic. He says that some magic will only work for some people if they have the right tome otherwise they can’t use that magic at all, or if they can it’s really weakly.  Daddy explained that Fire magic was a bit stronger than Wind magic. It might not have had the accuracy of Wind but Fire was less tempirmental as Thunder magic in a new mage’s hands. Daddy added that most mages started with Fire as it was a nice ‘mid point’ for thems to start at.

 

Then we looked at Thunder magic.  Daddy says that Thunder is the most powerful of the three anima magics.  It is also the least accurate and the hardest to make hit your target. Daddy explained that he prefers the Thunder magic “branch” of the anima magics.  Daddy says it just feels right to him. I’m not sure I understand what Daddy means so I will have to ask him. Maybe I’ll be the bestest flying tactician yet!

 

Today Mummy is teaching me about the sword.  She says that Daddy is too busy to teach me today since Granddaddy Chrom needs Daddy’s help.  Daddy is a busy tactician :)

Mummy says there are many kinds of swords.  She uses Falchion, which is also called Naga’s Fang, The Holy Blade, The Blade of Light and Naga’s Holy Blade.  I didn’t realise that Mummy and Granddaddy Chrom’s sword had so many names! O.O Mummy says that Falchion hurts dragons.  She even showed me another blade that does that too. She called it, “Wyvern Slayer” and says it might not be as strong or as durable as Falchion but it has the same effect.  I wonder why the other sword Mummy showed me was called a “Wyvern Slayer”. I should ask Mummy about that or Daddy. They’ll know why! My Mummy and Daddy are trying really hard to help me be a great tactician.  I will learn it all!

 

Mummy and Daddy had a practice match today.  Daddy says it's always good to practice with Mummy and says it helps them read each other's mind when they has to fight bad guys.  My Daddy always looks sad when he says that. I guess my Daddy would rather not fight bad guys but I don't know why. I did ask Daddy once and he said, “Because they're people like us.  They have families and loved ones. As a tactician it's my job to fight but if I can do that without hurting people...that's what I strive for. So that everyone can live.”

I is still not sure what Daddy means.  Why would anyone want the bad guys to live?  Won't the bad guys come back and keep hurting people?

I  should trust Daddy.  After all he's the bestest tactician!  He’ll keep us saves. In the meantimes I is learning lots so I can help my Daddy and Grandmummy Robin.  Maybe one days I will be like Great Grandmummy who shares my name! I think Daddy's way better than her though! :)

 

Today Daddy, Mummy and I were spending the day having some time together.  Daddy always seems to love being with us. With Mummy and me. Daddy says these times are the bestest times.  I wish I knew why Daddy says that. Maybe because Daddy loves us sooooooo much! I love my Mummy and my Daddy.

 

Daddy and Granddaddy Chrom were arguing today.  Daddy keeps saying that we need to be careful and that Granddaddy Chrom shouldn't march on Plegia with just Grandmummy Robin, he should bring all of the Shepherds too.  Daddy says that Granddaddy will need their help. I know that Daddy is trying to help, that's why he's trying to help Granddaddy Chrom. I wonder why Granddaddy isn't listening to Daddy.

 

Daddy's worst fears happened today.  He says the Fire Emblem was taken. Granddaddy Chrom was hurt...really hurt and Grandaunty Lissa and Grandmummy Maribelle have been trying to heal the hurt as best they can.  I is scared. They say a man like Daddy hurt Granddaddy. That can only be one man... _ Master Grima _ .  He's the only man I can think of who can hurts any bodys.  Daddy doesn't want Master Grima to awaken in this world. Master Grima is scary…

 

So now Daddy and I have to come up with a way to stop Master Grima.  Daddy says we need to do something different. He says today I is going to learn about Pair Up.  It's a special move that gives units boosts. Daddy says pair up can be used for  ~~ dificolt situashions ~~ difficult situations.  Daddy says I needs to work on my spelling so he wrote it down for me.  My Daddy does that a lot. So does Mummy :)

Pair up allows to units to fight together and Daddy says it's important to remember you support your battle partner.  Daddy also says that's why he and Mummy train together a lot. Sometimes I see Daddy kissing Mummy and Mummy blushes but will kiss Daddy.  They're always so close. I think that's why Mummy and Daddy fight together so well. Daddy says Mummy is stronger than he is. I think Daddy's telling fibs.

I wonder how Daddy knows what he does.  I mean I think it's studying battle tactics and strategies but how can Daddy  _ tell  _ if someone's going to get hurt.  Daddy says he sees Numbers and those numbers tell all.  I don't get it but Daddy does. Maybe I need to read more books.  But I is so sleepy again-

 

I woked up with Mummy bring in some breakiefast.  She says we needs to travel a really long way to Plegia.  Daddy's packing some things for us. I wonder how long we is travelling for?  Mummy says we're gonna get the Fire Emblem back. I is hoping that the bad guys don't hurt Mummy or Daddy.

 

I played with Sweetie while Miss Sumia teaches me about  ~~ Pegishishes ~~ .  Pegasi.  (Daddy helped me again :)) She says that I is doing really well learning how to use magic and Sweetie likes magic.  Mummy is riding Bluebird, her and Daddy's horsey. We has lots and lots of funs. Daddy was laughing when we gots back to camp.  He says we looked like we hads funs. Mummy giggled and Daddy carried her. Mummy always giggles when he does that. Daddy sometimes picks me up and tickles me.  My Mummy and Daddy are so funny sometimes.

 

Three days of travels and Daddy's already really tired.  Mummy teased Daddy about it and he just laughed. My Daddy is so silly sometimes.  He always tries to make Mummy giggle. Daddy says that we’ll play our special game tonight if I be extra good!  :) Maybe I will beat Daddy tonight!

  
Dinner was lots of fun.  Grandmummy Robin said I could have extra dessert since I was being a good girl.  Daddy was talking to Granddaddy Chrom again and I think they’ve got a plan to stop Master Grima.  Daddy seems really worried. I  ~~ think ~~ feel like Daddy knows something is going to happens.  Daddy didn’t seem to eat much and Mummy didn’t look happy.  I don’t know why but Daddy seems upset about something.


	2. Chapter 2

#  Battle Basics

Daddy says there are three things to remember in battle.  Unit strengths, weaknesses and skills. He says if we keep these in mind as tacticians we can keep everyone saves.  Daddy also says that we need to keep weapons in mind when our units are fighting. My Daddy has a special game that we play to help me learn.

 

I lost to Daddy again but Daddy seemed distracted.  Almost like he was really  _ really _ sad.  I couldn’t ask Daddy why because Mummy said it was time for bed but I’m being a little bit naughty staying up to write in this book.  I can hear Daddy and Mummy talking softly. Daddy sounds really sad. I think it's because he and Mummy feel like something bad’s going to happen.  Daddy thinks that Master Grima might have something up his sleeve but I don’t know what. I know Daddy will figure it out though since Daddy’s a hero and he’ll keeps us saves!  Daddy always keeps us saves!

 

I don’t want to think about Master Grima.  I really don’t. Master Grima is scary. He angers quickly and my other Mummy is the only person that Master Grima would never hurt...and me...I am confused but I...I remember-

 

It was a long time ago but I remember Master Grima curling around me protectively.  My other Mummy was smiling at us and she seemed happy. But if I is remembering now...why?  Is Master Grima trying to tell me somethings? Is Master Grima like Daddy?

 

We is running.  Daddy looks like Master Grima now but he says I calls him Daddy.  He is keeping Mummy and I saves. We has a new friend Miss Avie. She's really nice and takes me on rides with her.  Daddy says we is making a big trip for a while. I don't know why but Daddy's really sad. I saw Mummy hugging Daddy and Daddy was really,  _ really _ sad.  Mummy says that Granddaddy Chrom thinks Daddy's a bad guy but I know that's not true!  My Daddy is the kindest most bestest hero there is! My Daddy is a tactician and he is teaching me how to be a tactician too.  I know Daddy loves Mummy and I. He always tries to make sure Mummy and I are saves. So then why do we have to go? Daddy looks like he hurts so much and I can’t helps :(

 

We travel soooo far.  Daddy seems really  ~~ anchious ~~ anxious.  He says we gots to keep moving so that we stay saves.  I don't know why Daddy keeps us travelling past the sun going down.  Daddy says it won't be for long, just until we finds a save place. He says we need to be careful not to let people finds us.  He says they might hurts me and Mummy. Daddy always keeps us saves but who keeps Daddy saves?

 

Today Daddy and Mummy found a cave for us to hides in.  I is so colds that Mummy had to change my clothes. They was so wet.  Daddy made a fire to keep us warms. I shouldn't be writing but I can't sleeps.  I is scared. Daddy...why is Daddy being chased? Daddy hasn't hurt anybody except the scary man.  Why is Granddaddy Chrom hurting Daddy? I think I-

 

Aunty Cynthia and Aunty Noire joined us and Daddy was happy to see thems.  Daddy says we has to travel long way today and that we needs to be quick. Miss Avie normally rides with I.  Now Aunty Cynthia rides with I too. Aunty Noire is riding behinds I and she says she sees lots of things. I wish we didn't has to travel so far.  My Daddy...my Daddy tries soo hard to keep is saves. I don't want my Daddy to be hurts but Daddy keeps hurting.


	3. Chapter 3

# Tomeless Magic

Tomeless magic is where a mage calls upon their Mana in order to cast the a spell inside their minds.  Daddy and I have been working pretty hard on it.  We is travelling with Mr. Arilon and his friends now.  Daddy says we needs to be careful with tomeless magic because it needs a _huge_ lot of focus.  I gots to make a new friend called Fae, but her nickname is Dee.  That's what Daddy and Mr Arilon says. Dee is the bestest friend ever!  We has sooo much fun playing together!

 

Mr Arilon took us to meet another Granddaddy Chrom and a strange lady.  There was also another Mummy. She was scary and not like Mummy at all, though I don't think Daddy noticed...though if he did, he didn't show it.  Maybe Daddy's hiding how he feels? I don't know. I had to wait while Daddy talked with the other Granddaddy Chrom and the strange people and Mr Arilon.  I think Daddy was as anxious as Mummy and me to leave. It felt too strange. I wonder if Daddy feels that way too.

 

Auntie Noire gots a new bow and Auntie Cynthia joined Daddy and me in our new game.  It was so much fun. Daddy says I need to practice floating my stone every day so I dos.  I managed to get it floating for a few seconds, and I can't wait to show Daddy how goods I gots it.  I still don't get how Daddy gets his to float for so long.

 

Daddy had a match with Mr Robin today.  I gots to watch and Daddy won. Mr Robin says Daddy is a good tactician, but Daddy says not good enough, he says no body should get hurt and Mr Robin says sometimes we have to.

 

Mr Robin doesn't really remember where he learned his tactics, but he and Daddy seem to be friends.  Just like Dee and me! Dee likes to play a lot and I has so much fun. Miss Wyrm says we need to stay close to camp so Daddy and Mummy won't be upset.  I understand. Auntie Noire keeps watch too.

 

Daddy was sitting outside of camp, he looked so sad.  Daddy looked like he was crying but I couldn't tell. I don't like it when Daddy's sad.  Mummy says something happened to Grandmummy Robin and that Daddy didn't want it to. I tried to ask Mummy what she mean but Mummy says I is too young yet.  I wish I could help Daddy smile more often.

 

I gots to show Daddy my tomeless magic and he smiled really big.  He says I can start to practice with fire soon, but only little balls.  Daddy says sometimes a mage has to go tomeless, he says that some mages get hurt when they cast.  Miss Vesta says it's called Valentian Casting and that Daddy's tomeless casting is different again.  She says Daddy's magic is stronger and drains less than she thought. Though Daddy says mages still needs to be careful not to cast too complex a spell.  He says that's when people can gets really hirted hurted.

 

I learns that mages are bound to their magics.  Daddy says magic is from a thing called quintessence.  He say it a part of everyone, but some people like us has more than others.  Miss ~~Avata~~ Limstella (I mixed them up oops :)) says dragons have lots of quintessence.  I wonder why, and do Daddy, Mummy and me count as dragons now? I should ask Daddy…

 

Daddy was reading me a story when Auntie Cynthia came and told Daddy something.  I didn't know what she say but Daddy just nodded and kept reading. I pretended to sleep so I could rite in this...

 

I woke to find Daddy and Mummy talking wif Master Henry about what they think they need to do and Master Henry says Daddy needs to rest a while.  I don’t quite know what he means. Though today Daddy and Master Henry were doing a special kind of magic training that Mummy says I need to be a bit bigger for.  It was _cool_ Daddy was able to use really powerful magic and Master Henry says he can’t teach Daddy that much anymore, though I don’t understand why Master Henry would say that.  I got to show my tomeless magic to him and he says I am a quick learner. He says I am just like Daddy. I wonder if like Daddy I can cast the spell Daddy did. It was so cool!  I think I’ll have to ask Master Henry for help.

 

Also I gots a new little sister too!  Her name is Kana and she's lots of funs to play with.  Dee and I is helping Kana to be not scared. Daddy founds Kana all alone and says she lost her Mummy and Daddy.  So then we is taking care of Kana now!

 

Kana is really small but she already speaks common better than I do.  I don't mind, since I speak Plegian better anyways.

 

We gots to travel a lot today, Kana and I rode together and she liked being with I on Sweetie.  She also liked seeing the sky.

 

Daddy says that she needs time to heal, so I will help her heal!  Just like Mummy, Daddy, Auntie Cynthia and Auntie Noire are all helping!


End file.
